The present invention relates to a development type paper diaper which is worn on a human body for absorbing and holding excrements.
In the development type paper diaper of the prior art, a holding portion for holding the feces is disposed at the portion where the buttocks of the user are positioned. In this paper diaper, a recess is so formed in an absorbent as to have its opening covered planarly with a top sheet, or the top sheet is disposed along the shape of the recess. In such a portion of the top sheet covering the opening of the recess of the absorbent planarly as overlaps the opening, there is formed a hole, from which the feces is guided into the recess of the absorbent and is held (as referred to Patent Document 1, for example).
However, this development type paper diaper has to retain the recessed shape formed in the absorbent thereby to hold the feces. This raises a problem that the inner wall of the recess has to be solidified or covered with a strong liquid-permeable sheet in place of the surface sheet.
Thus, there has been disclosed (in Patent Document 2, for example) a development type paper diaper, as shown in FIG. 14. This paper diaper includes a back sheet 1, a first absorbent (or a lower-layer absorbent) 2, a second absorbent (or an upper-layer absorbent) 3 and a top sheet 4 in the recited order. The second absorbent 3 is composed of a front side portion 3a and a rear side portion 3b, which divide the second absorbent 3 into front and rear halves at the portion abutting against the buttocks. The rear end of the front side portion 3a and the front end of the rear side portion 3b are spaced at a predetermined distance in the longitudinal direction. The top sheet 4 is folded toward the first absorbent 2 at the rear end of the front side portion 3a and the front end of the rear side portion 3b. This bent portion is formed into a pocket 5, which is folded between the first absorbent 2 and the second absorbent 3 thereby to hold the feces.
Patent Document 1: JP-UM-A-6-5614
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent No. 3,130,438
However, some user of the development type paper diaper is left long in bed and has decubitus on the waist. This decubitus is accompanied by physical and metal pains, and is thought to occur due to the bloodstream inhibition, the reductions in the metabolism, natural purification and immunity, and/or the physical frictions at the body position change. However, more serious causes for the decubitus are that the skin is contaminated to have a rash by the moisture contained in the excrements.
The development type paper diaper having the constitutions shown in FIG. 6 has found it difficult to avoid the aforementioned causes. This is because the excrement held in the pocket 5 permeates into the second absorbent 3 and contacts and contaminates the skins of the buttocks and waists of the user through the top sheet 4, so that the decubitus cannot be prevented from advancing.
Thus, an object of this invention is to provide a development type paper diaper which can be comfortably worn by the user.